


Tell Me About The Rain

by Denstort



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denstort/pseuds/Denstort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple request re-awakens memories...........</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me About The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Another sad one....sorry.

I woke up to the pitter-patter of rain against the window, and a chill in the air. I noticed straight away that he was up, and I panicked slightly. But he hadn’t gone far, he was sitting by the window, a hand pressed against the glass.

I got up and joined him, his head turning when he felt my presence.

“Come back to bed, you’ll get cold.”

He sighed, the said, “Tell me about the rain.”

My heart sank a little as that memory came flooding back.

********************

I knew we shouldn’t have played that secret gig. The building was old and it wasn’t in the best of shapes, but it was a place we had played when we were young and we didn’t want to disappoint the fans.

The rain was almost biblical and like most old buildings, it leaked, and my unease grew, but we still went on. The gig was going brilliantly, until we hit the last song. I’d felt something hit my head several times; it wouldn’t be the first time we’d literally shook a building....but it would be the last.

I’d been lucky I suppose, my drum-kit had protected me somewhat....cuts healed. Chris had been hurt when a large piece of the ceiling had fallen; his knee would never be the same again. Then there was poor Tom, seeing it all through the lens of a camera.

I’d thanked every god there was that none of the fans had been killed.

But Matt....my beautiful Matthew, the gods hadn’t been so kind. As the ceiling had come down, wires had snapped and had writhed like Medusa’s hair. They had struck with deadly electrical aim, and Matt had been blinded; temporarily they had said.

But his sight never came back....nerve damage, they told us....and time just stopped.

********************

That had been a year ago, a long year of personal and legal battles. We didn’t care about the compensation; it went straight to the families of the fans that had been seriously injured. I never did accept the owners of the buildings apologies and neither did Kelly. Why should they have their conscience appeased when we had to live with the consequences.

Of course Matt being Matt, he’d soon adapted to his world of darkness, he’d even started playing the piano again, saying that being blind hadn’t stopped Ray Charles or Stevie Wonder.

But there were times when he looked so sad, because he knew that he would never be able to do the thing he loved ever again, to leap and run around a stage, getting lost in his music and in the fans excitement.

It was on days like these, that I was reminded that the world this little band of brothers had existed in was changed forever.

“Dom, tell me about the rain...please,” he repeated.

I smiled a sad smile, even though I knew he wouldn’t see it and wrapped my arms around him and began.

“The raindrops are quite large....”


End file.
